Say What!
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Amu Hinamori, was one of your typical high school students. Until the day a boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto black mailed w, she must do everything he tells her to or her secret will be out. A girl who was once just a normal high school student is about to turn into a hot mess! Will Amu come to love or hate this mysterious boy? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Blackmail

**Hey Guys! EternalBlaze5 here! I am so excited to be writing this story for you guys! I am a beginner in writing so you can leave tips,comments,and reviews! (please dont be to harsh,im trying my best here!) i also accept PM's so feel free to leave anything for me.**

**Thanks, Hope you enjoy**

**And now the story starts...**

* * *

"Amu! Hey Amu! Wake up!"

Huhhh, I looked at my alarm clock and yelled into my pillow. Why does school have to start so dang early? Who even came up with these times? I quickly slumped out of my bed and walked lazily over to my bathroom to do my normal morning routine. Brush my teeth, wash my face, yada...yada...yada..

A few minutes later...

I rushed out the door, said bye to my mom and walked down the street to Walberry High. Stupid name, right? Well, dont look at me! I'm not the one who comes up with this stuff!

As I entered the doors, I walked to my classroom and sat in my usual seat; by the window. I didn't really have any friends because I was quiet and never really talked to anybody. I just stared out the window all day lost in my thoughts...

Ikuto POV

I walked into the school building all cool like. Of course all these girls just start swarming over to me. Even though they're ALL UP ON ME I just try to push through them. Any other guy would be ecstatic if they had girls all over them, rubbing their boobs on them and trying to do his every wish. I just didn't care about any of them, at all. But one girl perked my interest. Amu Hinamori.

* * *

Amu POV

After school

I picked up my books and walked out the classroom. As I was walking someone ran right pass me and knocked my books out of my hands. I looked back angrily but he was already gone, so I started gathering all my stuff and started back to my house.

* * *

Ikuto POV

As I was walking down the hallway I saw a piece of paper lying face down on the floor. I picked it up and flipped it over. Was this...Amu Hinamori? She was wearing a bunny costume with a VERY deep blush on her face. This was the girl that didn't give a fudge about me. She never swarmed to me like all the other girls, or even noticed me!Well, that was gonna change. She'll know who she's messing with. Nobody, I mean nobody, ignores Ikuto Tsukiyomi! And I've got the perfect plan! I smirked evilly as I continued my stride down the hallway.

* * *

Amu POV

When I got home I opened my binder to start studying. I looked... and I looked...and I looked...I know something's missing, but what could it be?

I placed a hand on my chin as I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. I thought long and hard, till it clicked—

I felt my breathing quicken as I began panicking. My pictures gone!

That was like my most embarrassing picture! My old boyfriend Tadase took a picture of me in that for Valentines Day! Ohhh I sure do hope no one picks it up... Or even worse, show it to everybody!

* * *

The Next Day in school

Amu POV

Was it me or did everyone look like they they were whispering something? I must just be being paranoid. I sat down in class and started wondering where my picture went when suddenly, I felt warm breath on my ear and I screamed.

I looked at whoever had did that. It was a boy with midnight blue hair and beautiful indigo eyes. Wait, did I just say beautiful?! I meant plain indigo eyes. For some reason my face felt really hot. Was i blushing?!

Ikuto POV

I saw Amu Hinamori in her usual spot by the window looking kind of worried. I bet I could guess why. I walked over there and breathed my breath on her to get her out of her trance. She screamed and it almost startled me, but you know, the great Ikuto Tsukiyomi didn't show it. I saw her looking me up and down.

Checking me out huh? Then, her face started getting redder and redder. A smirk slowly formed on my face.

Amu POV

For some reason the freak was starting the smirk. But I must admit, the smirk looked freaking hot on him! Oh no! I think I'm starting to blush again!

Suddenly he said "Amu" in this deep sexy voice. I wasn't gonna fall for him or anything. He was just hot, that's all!

Ikuto POV

I leaned in on her ear, " Are you looking for something?" I asked coyly, of course, with a smirk on my face.

First, she looked kinda confused, then I guess realization hit her and she started looking angry. I slowly held up the picture so only she could see it.

Amu POV

This boy is gonna get it! He better not have what I think he has! Then he slowly held up the picture and I got even angrier! I started snatching and yelling "Give that back!" But he just dodged everything like he was a cat or something.

I finally calmed down and just stood there glaring daggers at him. FINALLY he started to say something.

Ikuto POV

I sat there waiting for her to calm down, then finally I said " Ill give it back if you be my girlfriend..."

Amu POV

I stared at him mouth wide open,and just thought, "Ahhhhhhhhh shit! What have I gotten myself into?!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, hey guys! So did you like it so far? This chapter might have been a bit slow,but things will be getting way better next chapter,so stay tuned! review please! and thank you :)**


	2. What's Happening?

Recap:

Amu stared at him, mouth wide open, and thought, "Ahhhhhhhh shit. What have I go myself into?"

* * *

Normal POV

"You heard me," Ikuto said. "You have to be my girlfriend, or I'm going to show this picture to EVERYBODY. Yep, that's right, I said everybody!"

"You also have to do EVERYTHING I tell you to, or you know what will happen right?" Ikuto had on one of his usual smirks.

Amu POV

I just stared, still trying to take in what just happened. Okay, first, a boy comes up to me and blows his breath on me. Then, the boy shows me the picture I've been missing. Then, uhhhhhh, what was the last part again? Be his...his...gi..girl...girlfriend?

"Wha..What! I'm not gonna be your girlfriend! What do you think your saying to someone you just met!" I screamed exhasperately.

"If you don't want your picture to be open to everyone, then I suggest you be girlfriend." Ikuto said simply.

"Okay, okay I get it! But before I agree to being your anything can I at least know your name?"

"Okayyy..." Ikuto said with a husky voice.. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

After class

"Um, Tsukiyomi-san, I guess Ill be going now."

"Ammmmuuuu, since your my girlfriend you have to call me Ikutoooo~"

Amu blushed very deeply, she had never moved so fast with any boy! Ikuto noticed the blush and smirked. "What's wrong Amu~" Ikuto purred into her ear, which made her blush even more.

"N..Nothings wrong I..Ikuto...san."

"Incorrect" whispered Ikuto. "I said Ikuto, not Ikuto-san~"

Amu POV

This boy was drawing my last string! He's so gonna get it later!

Normal POV

"O..Okay.. Ikuto... "Amu said with a VERY DEEP blush. "Ahhh,thats more like like it," Ikuto said smugly.

"I guess Ill be going now," said Amu. As Amu was walking away, suddenly Amu felt strong hands wrap around hers.

She was shocked. She tried to yank away and looked at Ikuto with a "What the fudge are you doing!" face. He replied,

"We're a couple now right? This is what couples do. Now tell me where your house is so I can walk you."

Amu looked at him skeptically, then Ikuto said "Please~" in this little voice that Amu had to admit was soooo cute!

Amu huffed and said, "Let's go then..."

* * *

On the walk home~

As they were walking, Amu noticed girls were shooting her angry glares. Amu whispered to Ikuto " Why are they looking at me like that?"

Ikuto looked at Amu like she was the dumbest girl in the world.

"You seriously not know anything about me?" said Ikuto dumfoundedly.

"Im like super popular and all the girls love me~" Ikuto said smugly. Amu looked at him with disgust. "So your like one of those playboys that do whatever you want with a girl then throw them away. I'm not interested in guys like you."

Ikuto looked at her angrily and said,

"Wait, whoever said I was like that?!" Ikuto said raising his voice . "Whoever said that just because they flock to me I have to flock to them? Listen," he said grabbing Amu and turning her his way, "I don't do that shit. "

Now he was yelling.

"The only girl I've ever had the least bit of interested in is you!"

Amu looked at him shocked and thought, "Why the hell did he blow up like that?"

**Authors Note: So what did you think about that chapter? You liked it, didn't like it?**I just wanted to tell you that the more reviews and favorites I get the better the chapters will be and quicker Ill update! And when I reach 3 reviews, I PROMISE I will update! Review and favorite!** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here goes chapter 3!**

* * *

Recap:

Ikuto looked at her angrily and said,"Wait, whoever said I was like that?!"

"Whoever said that just because they flock to me I have to flock to them? Listen," he said grabbing Amu and turning her his way, "I don't do that shit."

Now he was yelling.

"The only girl I've ever had the least bit of interested in is you!"

Amu looked at him shocked and thought, 'Why the hell did he blow up like that?'

* * *

Normal POV

Ikuto and Amu stood there looking shocked from what he just said.

Amu POV

So many questions, so little answers! What did he mean " your the only one I've ever been interested in? Why did he blow up like that?

I decided to break the silence.

"So... does that mean you like me?"

Ikuto yelled," I don't fucking know alright?!"

"Im just...sorta... I guess ...attracted to you?" In a quieter more confused voice. It sounded more like he was talking to himself. Haha.

_He's one jacked up biscuit._

Amu found herself herself chuckling at her own joke. Ikuto turned to her looking confused,and said, "What are you laughing at?"

Amu giggled a bit more before she responded, "Haha! Nothing!"

"I was just thinking that you looked like a crack baby over there talking to yourself!"

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention something..."

"Fudge." Amu said

Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy and said "What?"

"I said fudge! Your not supposed to say the bad "f" word and as long as your my b...bo..boy..fr...boyfriend! Then Im not gonna let you say it!"

"This is how that should've went,"'said Amu, " I don't fudgin know alright!"

Ikuto burst out laughing.

"What kind of baby uses fudge?" Amu started turning red as a beet.

"Shut up!" Amu said angrily

Ikuto, just kept laughing.

"I said shut up! What's so funny?" Amu said turning even redder and starting to pout.

"Awww, little baby want her bottle?" said Ikuto, still laughing his head off.

Amu swiftly walked up to Ikuto and kicked him in his "sensitive spot". And smirked when he said "Ooof!" and held his "sensitive area". Now it was her turn to start laughing her head off and that's just what she did!

She mocked him saying " Awwww,baby want his bottle?" and continued laughing her head off.

* * *

As her and Ikuto recuperated, they walked the rest of the way to her house and Amu said her goodbyes.

As Ikuto walked away he thought to himself,

'I really have found me an interesting one haven't I?'

And he didn't forget to put on a smirk.

* * *

**Authors note: I just wanted to remind you that the more reviews and favorites I get the better the chapters will be and quicker Ill update! Review and favorite! And sorry that my chapters are so short! i don't want to put to much in one chapter! WHEN I GET 6 REVIEWS ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. Yay! Amusement Park!

**Recap: "I really have found me an interesting one haven't I?  
**

**And he didn't forget to put on a smirk.**

* * *

The next day..

AMU POV

I was cooking me some breakfast,when suddenly my phone started ringing. I reached over to pick it up. There was no caller I.D on it, but who cares?

It could be someone telling me I won 1,000,000 dollars!

But when I picked up the phone, it was someone I SURELY wasn't expecting.

NORMAL POV

Amu and Ikutos talk on the phone

Amu: I..Ikuto! how did you get my number?

Ikuto:I have my ways...

Amu: Well,I don't want you using your "ways" and longer! Its freaking me out that you know some of my PERSONAL info!

Ikuto: Amuuu~ stop being so mean! Ikuto said in a pouty voice. I'm supposed to know this stuff~

Ikuto: We'll, I didn't call just to chat. I want us to do some bonding...

Amu: what kind of bonding?she said skeptically

Ikuto: Let's go on a date!

Amu: What a da-

Ikuto: Yep, a date!

Amu: Let me finish ta-

Ikuto: Well, I'll be over there to pick you up at 12 !

Amu: Wait, Ikuto I didn't agree to this! Ikuto? Ikuto!

That sly cat hung up on me!, said Amu angrily.

Guess I'll gone ahead and get ready... If I refuse he's probably gonna pull that blackmailing shiz on me again...

* * *

At 12oclock..

Amu! I'm here! Ikuto said TOO happily.

Amu walked down the stairs, she had on a blue tee that said "Girls Rock" with a star on it, white pants,and and blue converse shoes. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun.

When Amu arrived at the door, Ikuto looked her up and down. Amu saw that a smirk was on his face.

_What's up with that smirk he always has on his face_?! Amu thought. Then she saw what he was looking at and and covered her chest.

What are you looking at, you perverted cat!

Oh, I was just looking at your chest, Ikuto said casually.

IKUTO POV

As soon as Amu walked down the stairs, I started checking her out. I looked up and down, then my eyes stopped on a certain , I was trying to figure out how big they were, bit I couldn't really tell with the loose shirt she had on!

I think Amu noticed this and started to cover her chest with her hands. She yelled, What are you looking at, you perverted cat!

_Awww, she looked so cute! Her face was super red. It reminded me of...a...strawberry. Ya, a strawberry! I think that's what I'll start calling her!_

I was looking at your chest,strawberry.

Amu POV

_Strawberry? What kind of name is Strawberry_?, thought Amu. Well, I guess I'll let it slide for now.

NORMAL POV

Well, shall we go?, said Ikuto.

Oh, ya, said Amu, where are we even going?

Thats a secret, you'll see when we get there. Aww, Ikuto that's no fair! Amu said pouting. For all I know you could me taking me to some alley somewhere!

Rest assured Amu, I won't be taking you anywhere like that.

Okay then... I guess...

* * *

At the Appointed Destination

Were here!

Amu's eyes lit up with excitement.

An amusement park!, Amu said, awe clearly written in her voice.

Ikuto smiled, at least he made her happy for once, and he could tell she loved the place he had picked.

Well, shall we go? Ikuto said. Sure, let's go!

I mean, ya, whatever, Amu said trying to hide her excitement. But Ikuto knew how excited she was from her earlier display. He smirked to himself.

Amu completely forgot about hiding her excitement. Once they entered the amusement park she started running around like a little 5 year old.

Ikuto chuckled to himself.

What are laughing at? said amu, clearly embarrassed.

Ikuto, still chuckling, said, "you look like a little 5 year old running around like that"

But when Ikuto looked at Amu he saw something he wasn't expecting. She was looking sad like she was about to cry.

IKUTO POV

Amu, what's wrong? I thought you were happy..

I am, Amu said. It's just that I've always wanted to go to an amusement park.. You just don't know how much I've wanted to go to one.. So when, I'm finally here it's kind of overwhelming...

AMU POV

Why did I just tell him that? He didn't need to know that! Amu was expecting him to start laughing at her, because she had never been to an amusement park, but she was stunned at what she saw.

Ikuto.. Ikuto was smiling at me. I nice, genuine smile. He wasn't smirking, which was a first. He was smiling.

I don't know why, but I felt my heart skip a beat and a blush start forming on my cheeks.

What was this feeling?

Ikuto started walking towards me.

Why aren't you laughing at me?, I asked.

Why would I laugh at you?, he said.

After all, this is the first time I've been to one too.

I looked shocked, so... we were the same? A smile slowly started to form on my face too. We were sitting there smiling like idiots, then Ikuto broke the trance and said

"So what do you wanna ride first?

* * *

After we finished riding a couple of rides, which were super fun. I saw I ride that I've always wanted to go on. But I think I'm to big now...

Ikuto saw what I was staring at and said, " do you want to ride the tea cups?"

I looked at him with a blush on my face, and said "No stupid!"

You know, I won't laugh at you, just because you want to ride it. Ikuto said smirking

Even though he was smirking, I felt my heart skip yet ANOTHER beat.

Was this the nice side to Ikuto I had never known?

I started walking towards the tea cups, and said " what are you waiting for? Come on!"

As soon as we got in the tea cups, I started laughing my head off. The tea cups were WAY to small for him!

What are you laughing at? He said trying to fake being angry.

But, was that a hint of blush I saw on his cheeks? Was he embarrassed? I guess even he can get embarrassed, huh?

But he looked so cute!

Aww, is somebody embarrassed? I said in a mocking baby like voice.

Hmph! I don't get embarrassed, said Ikuto. I'm ready to get off this thing!

If you ready to get off, then start turning!

We started spinning faster and faster, I was laughing and smiling. When I looked at Ikuto, I was suprised to see he was laughing too!

I knew he would have fun!

* * *

After that we went to the marry go rounds. Ikuto looked like a prince! He played the pricely part to.

Let me help you up, princess, said Ikuto. I started blushing. He helped me up onto one.

Wait, why are you getting on this one too?

Becuase... I want tooo.. He whispered into my ear, then he bit on it.

Ahh! what did you do that for?

Cause.. I... wanted... to.., he breathed it onto my back, which sent shivers up my spine.

After the merry go round, we went to get something. To eat, we got some ice cream. As I was eating my ice cream Ikuto said I had some on my mouth.

Where?

Right..here. Then he licked the corner of my mouth.

I started blushed furiously.

Couldnt you have just told me where it was like a normal person?!

Nah, I think doing that was more fun, he said smirking.

Do you mind if I try your strawberry ice cream? He said

Umm, sure, go ahead.. I said skeptically

He leaned over and licked my ice cream.

Hmm, tastes just like you, Ammuu~

I blushe deeply. Huhh, what's up with all the blushing I've been doing today! I felt my cheeks.

Whats wrong, Strawberry? Ikuto said.

Stop calling me strawberry! I said angrily.

* * *

At Amus house

AMU POV

Thanks for today...

It was fun.. I said smiling.

IKUTO POV

Ikuto stood there smiling, I'm glad I could make you happy today.

Then, the unexpected happened, Amu leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Thats extra thanks for today... Then she walked into her house.

I just stood there stunned. Then I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. Wait, a blush? I don't blush! I can't blush!

I shook my head to get back into reality, and slowly, I walked home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well how did you like that chapter? That one was wayy longer then my previous ones, but I hope it wasn't to boring! Make sure to REVIEW AND FAVORITE! When I get 9 reviews I'll post the next chapter!**


	5. What's wrong with me!

Recap:

Then, the unexpected happened, Amu leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Thats extra thanks for today... Then she walked into her house.

I just stood there stunned. Then I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. Wait, a blush? I don't blush! I can't blush!

I shook my head to get back into reality, and slowly, I walked home.

* * *

Amu POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. The thing was so dang loud! Mmm.. what time is it?

I looked at my clock, it was , so early! Well, might as well gone ahead and get ready for school...

After Amu is done~

I said by to my mom and little sister Ami,and walked out the door.

Leaning on my mailbox was a... blue mop?

Wait..wait, I must still be a bit sleepy. I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

Normal POV

I..Ikuto! yelled Amu shocked. What are you doing here?

I'm here to walk you to school Ikuto said drably.

W-What! You can't just show up at somebodies house like that without permission!

Oh,yes I can Ikuto said smirking. He leaned over and gave Amu a kiss on the cheek. Amu quickly bagged back holding her cheek and yelled, what are you doing?!

I'm giving you a kiss. I thought it was pretty obvious. You did it to me, so I guessed it was okay to do it to you.

And don't say you didn't like it, Ikuto said coolly. Amu started blushing.

AMU POV

Well, I guess it did feel kinda weird in a good way...

Why did I do that to him the other day anyway? Guess it was just a spur of the moment, I managed to convince myself.

I started walking and said well, lets ..go then.

* * *

During School

AMU POV

Me and Ikuto walked into the school. Glares here, glares there, god there were glares everywhere!

Just him many people liked this guy?

This perverted,handsome,sweet, funn- WAIT, why was I listing all these good things about him?!

Okay, back to reality. Like I was saying, there's nothing special about this guy! Just some regular tall, beautiful eyed, sexy voi- OKAY, let me just stop thinking about Ikuto!

Say,Amu, what are you doing? Ikuto said.

I looked at him confused.

What do you mean?

Lets see, Ikuto started, it looked like your were having some kind of internal battle. You were shaking your head and kept mumbling things under your breath.

Let me guess, you were thinking about me? He said smugly

N-No,you idiot! Who would think about someone like you! But I was probably betraying myself with the deep blush on my face.

Awww, so you were thinking about me,huh,strawberry.

Thats so cute~ Then, he reached over and ruffled my hair.

Hey! Your messing up my hair!

* * *

During class

AMU POV

I don't know why, but i get the feeling a chimpanzees staring at me.

I looked to my left, and I was right. There was indead someone staring at me. and I guess we could ALL guess who it was.

Yep, you got it, Ikuto, of course.

I shot him a death glare and he quickly turned away.

Ah, that's more like it, I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

After School

AMU POV

Why were you staring at me today?

Ikuto started,Your just so beau- Okay, okay, I get it.

So you were just staring at me because your a pervert. I completely understand.

Ya, and your just a girl who likes perverts, Ikuto said with a smirk.

Am not! I said blushing.

It's okay, I completely understand, strawberry. Ikuto said with that same stupid smirk.

I swear one day I'm gonna slap that smirk straight off his face. I thought angrily.

As we were walking back home Ikuto grabbed my hand. I tried to yank my hand away.

Ikuto purred into my ear "this was part of the deal,right?"

This made a shiver go up my spine. He better be lucky he's blackmailing me, or I would have been dumped his but... I thought bitterly

Alright then,I said reluctantly.

When they made it to Amu's house,Ikuto followed her in.

IKUTO POV

I walked up to Amus house and decided to go in with her. I have a plan in mind. I smirked evilly...

Amu looked at me and said, What are you doing in my house?! Sorry, but this is a no-pervert zone!

You better be lucky no ones at home or my dad would have killed you by now!

I just smirked and stalked up to her.

I whispered in her ear " we are also lucky for another reason..." Amu pulled back from me and started looking like a tomato.

Amu POV

I'm not gonna do anything with y-

Oh, yes you will, Ikuto said interrupting me

And why is that?

Because I have this...

Slowly he raised the picture up, and I sighed in defeat. I had lost this battle.

Okay, what do you want me to do?

I want you...to let me...kiss..you Ikuto said slowly.

Amu blushed very deeply. A-Alright then, but just a quick one okay? I said looking anywhere but him.

Suddenly,I felt warm lips on mines. They were surprisingly soft. I expected boys lips to be all rough and hard, but his weren't. I kissed him for about 5 seconds, then I tried to push him away. But he wouldn't let go of me. His hands slowly made its way to my butt and squeezed it.

Then, his tongue snaked it's way out and started licking my lips, I guess trying to get in my mouth. But it felt totally disgusting, and I wanted him OFF. And his hands were violating me!

LET GO OF ME! I struggled to yell. Ikuto then pulled back,with that mocking ass smirk on his face.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?! NO ONE EVER SAID YOU COULD PUT YOUR DISGUSTING TONGUE ON ME! I started crying and throwing whatever I could at him.

He had went to far!

He touched my butt and put his tongue on my lips. I wasn't ready for any of that yet! I told him a simple kiss and he went too far!

YOU CANT JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT,IKUTO!

YOUR TAKING THIS BLACKMAILING STUFF TO FAR! LET ME GUESS, YOUR JUST GONNA HOLD UP THAT STUPID PICTURE AGAIN AND USE IT AGAINST ME?!

WELL IM TIRED OF THIS!

I was furiously crying now, I was angry! I didn't even know where I was throwing or what I was throwing at because my eyes were closed.

Then, I felt lips on mines again! I pushed Ikuto off.

IKUTO, DONT YOU KNOW WHEN TO QUIT! I SAID STOP!

But again she felt lips on hers. Amu was starting to loose her will to fight. So, she just stood there.

I just stood there feeling Ikutos lips on mine. Then, the kiss started getting more heated, more passionate. He started moving his lips in different motions,but I just stood there. Silent tears falling down my face.

I really just wanted him off me...

Slowly, Ikuto pulled away. He looked at me, face kind of flushed. He looked pretty hot,but I was still mad at him.

NORMAL POV

Ikuto looked at Amu and said, have you calmed down now?

Amu slapped Ikuto smack in the face.

Have I calmed down? Have I calmed down?!

Does it looked like Ive calmed down?! Is that how you calm someone down! By forcing yourself on them?!

Amu looked at Ikuto, while Ikuto held his cheek. She then said calmly

"Why...did you.. do..that?"

I..I,don't know... Ikuto said, shocked that HE,the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto was stuttering. I just felt the need to kiss you more...Once I started I just could stop myself because kissing you felt so good...I wasnt planning to go that far...

Just because you felt the need to kiss me doesn't mean you just do it! Think about what I felt, what I wanted!

I..Im sorry Amu.. Ikuto said, disappointed that he had forced himself on a girl.

But, you liked it didn't you? Ikuto said smirking.

Sorry, Ikuto, but teasing isn't gonna work right now. Amu said angrily.

I was wrong, I thought I could get to know you,but it doesn't look like its gonna work out with a selfish jerk like you!

Amu said crying and ran out the door.

* * *

**Authors note: so how did you guys like that chapter? Review and favorite! And I'm really sorry if things might seem a bit rushed.**


	6. What Have I done?

Recap:

I was wrong, I thought I could get to know you,but it doesn't look like its gonna work out with a selfish jerk like you!

Amu said crying and ran out the door.

* * *

AMU POV

How could Ikuto do this to me? I just don't know why!

Then he just gonna try to apologize! What fool would believe that?

_But you could see a bit of hurt in his eyes._

Shut up, conscience! I was just seeing things.

I mean who would keep kissing a girl even though she kept screaming for him to stop? Who would do that!? Then to make it worse he added that smug remark!

You know what I'm talking about? When he said " you know you liked it."

I swear I just wanted to beat him up right there! After that I just couldn't believe he was sorry!

Im not gonna talk to him ever again! Ohh, I'm just so mad right now. But, for some reason I felt another feeling.

Was this...sadness?

Why was I feeling sad? I should be furious, but for some reason there was a hurting, a pain in my heart.

I decided to forget about that feeling, and I just kept running. I kinda felt bad for slapping him, but he deserved it!

By the way, where was I running to?

Wait... didn't I just run away from my own house!?

* * *

Ikuto POV

Uhhh! I'm so fudgin stupid! How could I ever do that to a girl? How could I do that to Amu?!

She must hate me right now! And just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere.

But one question I don't know myself, _Why did I do that to her? _

Usually, I could have stopped myself. Usually, the girl is the one to make the move on me! Usually, I'm disgusted to even kiss someone.

But with Amu, it was _different._

My mind kept telling me to stop,but my body was telling me different.

I _wanted _to kiss her. I _couldn't_ _stop _kissing her.

But why?

That was the only thing I wanted answered!

I can't be in love with her. So that's out of the question.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't fall in love!

Then, what really pained my heart was when I had realized what I had done.

When I snapped out of my "trance", I saw Amu crying.

She was crying so hard, and yelling all this shit at me.

It felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I tried to brighten the mood by making a smug remark. 2 words-

HUGE MISTAKE!

She got even angrier and ran out the house, after saying we couldnt work out. I feel so bad right now.

I feel pitiful, miserable, and ashamed. This isn't how I should act! This isn't right.

I have to fix this,

But how?

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter was really depressing and sappy, huh? It had a different feel than the other chapters I've wrote, I think. Anyways, Hope you liked it! And don't forget to FAVORITE AND POST REVIEWS! Thanks, all my great and wonderful readers! You are my motivation!


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

I feel pitiful, miserable, and ashamed. This isn't how I should act! This isn't right.

I have to fix this,

But how?

* * *

Amu POV

Somehow,I made it back to my house. I don't even know how.

I guess my feet just led the way.

I wiped my face off, fixed my hair, and took a deep breath to get myself back to normal. Im pretty sure my mom was here, and I didn't want her asking what was wrong.

I REALLY did not want to explain what happened.

I walked in and, just as I suspected, my mom was here sitting on the couch.

" I'm back!", I said with as much "normalness" I could muster.

"Amu sweetie, where have you been? It's kinda late y'know"

I looked at her confused. _Late? _I thought it was 5?

Then, I looked at the clock.

_Holy cheese-sticks! It's almost 9 o clock!_

_"_Errm, sorry Ma, I must have lost track of time. I was uhhh... over a friends house."

"Well ok then, just make sure to be here before 7 next time", said ma

_Phew! I'm glad she's so dense!_

"Okay, I will!", then I ran up stairs.

* * *

"Plop"

I flew onto my bed.

Huh, so much happened today!

Ever since Ikuto appeared its like my life has changed completely...

But, I guess it's about to go back to normal, because I'm done talking to him. I don't even care anymore! He can go ahead and show that picture to everyone in the world. I'm just tired of him and his none sense.

I hate guys like him! Guys who wanna act all cool, and act like they own everything. It just gets on my nerves.

But, even though I keep telling myself I hate him, somewhere deep in my heart, I just can't believe that. And I really don't know why! Its hurting my brain to to think about him or anything involving him.

What should I do from now on? Just ignore him, or w-

RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

I reached over and grabbed my phone._ Unknown number_

I picked it up anyways.

_"Um, hey Amu-chan, I know this is kind of sudden, but can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Wait, I know this voice, but it couldn't be him could it? What does he want with me now?

_"T-Tadase?! Is that you?!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"T-Tadase?! Is that you?!"_

* * *

Tadase:"_Yep Amu-chan, its me!"_

_Amu:"Why are you calling me?" _

_Tadase:" I just called to tell you that from now on, I will be attending your school."_

_Amu:"And can you inform me why you needed to tell ME that?"_

_Tadase:"I really don't know myself, I just felt like you needed to know."_

_Amu:"...Well okay then, bye."_

Amu POV

Well, that was weird! Why would Tadase call me? And it was so out of the blue. I mean who calls to tell their ex that their going to start going to the same school as them?

Thats just downright weird! And suspicious...

* * *

The next day...

As I was walking to school, I saw Ikuto. I quickly hid myself behind my books and dashed up to school.

I swiftly walked into class and sat in my seat. Ignoring the rest of the world.

When suddenly someone stops right in front of my desk. I looked up.

"Hey Amu-chan!, I see I'm in the same class as you."

_Ugh- Tadase, what does he want? _

"Oh, hey Tadase." I said drably.

" Awww, Amu-chan, there's no need to sound do blunt!" said Tadase with a pout on his face.

" So, what did you want?" I said

Tadase smiled sheepishly, looking anywhere but me

"Umm,I was wondering if,maybe, we could eat lunch together?

I looked at him shocked, and for some reason I felt a blush forming on my face.

Wait, why was I blushing? He's my ex for Pete's sake! But, I guess its kinda normal since it was a cute boy asking me.

I shrugged " Sure, not like I have anything else planned." I said with my "Cool and Spicy" attitude.

Tadase's face beamed and a smile formed on his face.

"Thanks Amu-chan! Ill come by and pick you up at lunch time!" then he ran off, we'll not very far since his seat was only a few feet away.

_Well, that was very unexpected._

Guess now I have something to look forward to. I thought sarcastically.

This is going to be so awkward!

Lunchtime~

Tadase walked over to me.

"So, where will we be eating?" I asked.

"That's a secret. You'll see when we get there!"

Then he grabbed my hand and started pulling me off somewhere. WAIT! My hand?!

IKUTO POV

As I was walking out the the classroom to go eat lunch when I saw Amu coming out the room. With... a boy?!

Whoa,Whoa,wait a second! I looked again to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

It was a boy! A gay looking boy at that!

I looked harder and saw... Hands?... wait...hands?... they were... holding hands?

Ahhhhhhh shit no! No one can hold hands with Amu but me! I charged over there angrily.

AMU POV

As Tadase was leading me to... wherever he was leading me to, a strong grip wrapped around my arm and yanked me away from him.

Suddenly I was held up against a chest.

I tried to break free from this pervert... whoever he was, but he wouldn't let go.

All of a sudden I heard yelling and a very familiar voice...

"Get the hell away from Amu!" Ikuto said angrily. Then he punched Tadase.

Tadase fell backwards a little and held his cheek. He looked at his hand, to make sure no blood was spilled, then he looked up at Ikuto.

"And who do you think you are? You have know right to do that! said Tadase.

" I do have a right! I'm her boyfriend, and I don't want some gay ass little boy touching her!"

Tadase just stood there.

"Ikuto let go of me!", I yelled.

"What do you think your doing to Tadase!" I said angrily

"I was slapping some sense into him! said Ikuto. I'm not just gonna sit by and let him touch my girlfriend!

" First off, I'm not your girlfriend remember? I broke up with you!"

"Come on Tadase" I took his hand and dragged him away.

I could still hear Ikuto in the distance.

" You can't just break up with me Amu!" yelled Ikuto

"You can't do that!"

" Don't forget what I have!"

Ikuto POV

How could Amu do this to me? How could she leave me for... Tadagay?

Why Amu?

I just don't get it. Even though I said " don't forget what I have", somewhere in my heart I just feel like I CANT use that.

I chuckled to myself. I think I was losing it.

Guess my blackmailing plan backfired.

Amu Pov

How could Ikuto do that? Uhh I swear sometimes he just asks so stupid.

Suddenly Tadase said,

"Amu-chan, close your eyes."

I did so and he kept leading me somewhere.

" You can open them now."

When I opened my eyes, I was so awestruck I couldn't speak.

It was just so beautiful!

We were in a little clearing with lots of cherry blossom trees surrounding us. When you looked up you could see the clear blue sky and the Sun's rays shone down perfectly. And there were cherry blossoms falling down from the trees, blowing in the wind.

"So, what do you think?"asked Tadase

It's...beautiful. I said, amazement written in my voice.

"I'm glad you like it Tadase said smiling."

I smiled back.

We sat down and started eating our lunch. Suprisingly it wasn't awkward, but comfortable in a way. It's like it was so easy talking to him.

Why did I break up with him?

Oh that's right, he was always to clingy, and not romantic enough.

But... today... this was the first romantic thing he'd ever did for me.

Tadase Pov

I watched Amu. She looked like she was thinking about something. But then she started looking more relieved and closed her eyes.

She tucked her hair behind her hear. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful with the wind swaying her hair around and the cherry blossoms falling around her.

She just looked so beautiful... and without me noticing I started getting closer.

But as she opened her eyes I quickly backed up_._ Just_ what was I about to do!?_

Amu pov

When I opened my eyes I saw Tadase looking down with a blush on his face. What was he blushing for?

RING RING RING!

Ah, the bell.

" Well I better get going." I started walking away.

"Wait! I'll walk back with you." said Tadase

O-Okay, I said

Ikuto POV

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Amu with Tadagay. Again!

Anger and another feeling that I didn't know started to boil inside me.

I heard something crack and I looked down.

Damn! I just broke my pencil.

* * *

**Authors Note: FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	9. Rejection and Feelings

_Recap:_

_Anger and another feeling that I didn't know started to boil inside me._

_I heard something crack and I looked down._

_Damn! I just broke my pencil._

* * *

Amu Pov

Lately, Ikuto had been bothering me a lot.

He's always like Amu! Hey Amu! It's getting so annoying.

An also Tadase has been talking to me quite a bit. Every time time he talks to me he's always blushing or acting all nervous.

As I walked into class, Tadase and Ikuto greeted me in sync.

You didn't forget right? Ikuto is also in my class.

They glared at each other and I swore I saw some negative energy swirling around them.

I said hey and walked into class.

" Hey Amu, missed me?" Ikuto tried to say sexily. He whispered it onto my neck and it made a chill run down my back.

I started blushing. But I still ignored him.

Yep, I was currently ignoring him.

" Good morning Amu chan!" Tadase said happily.

Ikuto Pov

Ugh, Tadase. I wish he would stay away from my Amu! This little girly girl. Hmph! He thinks he can beat me?

"Good morning Tadase" I heard Amu say.

_Good morning_? He gets one and I don't! Now that's just downright cruel!

Then they started a little conversation, right in front of me! Like I wasn't even there! Sometimes Amu would smile. She never smiled at me!

I swear this was starting to get on my nerves!

"Amuuuu~ why won't you talk to me? I said in a pouty voice.

Her and Tadagay just kept talking,completely ignoring my presence. This was really starting to piss me off.

Lunchtime~

Amu POV

Tadase had invited me to have lunch with him and I accepted. We went to our special spot, which was just sooo breathtaking.

We started eating.

We started talking about different,random stuff, but it looked like every time Tadase talked he was holding back, like he needed to say something. But he was looking unsure.

Then finally he started

" Um Amu-chan, can I discuss something with you?"

"Ya, sure" I said hesitantly. I didn't like where this was going.

" Would you... Can we...get...back together? said Tadase blushing

I-I still have feelings for you Amu-chan! And they won't go away! I-I-I still love you! Tadase said stuttering like a maniac and blushing.

"So... What do you say?"

I just stared at him, surprised by the sudden question.

"Okay."

Is what I was about to say but something stopped me. What was it?

_Ikuto. You can't forget about Ikuto_.

Huh? Where did that come from? Was that my heart?

" S-Sorry Tadase. We can't get back together... we just can't..." Then I ran off.

I took a glance at Tadase and he just stood there looking so heartbroken...

* * *

**Authors Note: REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	10. Friends

Recap:

" S-Sorry Tadase. We can't get back together... we just can't..." Then I ran off.

I took a glance at Tadase and he just stood there looking so heartbroken...

* * *

The Next Day..

Ikuto POV

I went to Amu's house to walk her to school, like I used to.

Stupid,huh?

You might be thinking,"Did you forget what happened!?," or " How could you?!"

Well, guess what?

I DIDNT FORGET!

But maybe, just maybe, Amu would pretend like nothing happened,like I never kissed her, like I never punched Tadase,and we could continue on as we used to. I mean, she can understand the desires of a teenage boy, right?, right! And she can understand that I didn't want anyone touching her, right?

As I neared Amu's house, I heard the door close,meaning she was coming out.

"Yo", I said coolly.

I saw Amu look at me. _  
_

But, instead of what I thought was gonna happen, she walked straight past me! But for some reason, I saw a small blush?

Amu POV

I walked out my house and saw Ikuto. Why was he here?

Ever since that whole ordeal with Tadase, I just cant stop thinking about him.

Why? Do I like him or something? I just can't figure it out and it's driving me crazy!

Ikuto POV

Amu kept walking. Never looking back.

Of course, I wasn't just going to sit there and let her do that, so I ran up to her.

" Amu, hey Amu, wait up!"

Still she kept walking. Of course, I had caught up to her by now.

I grabbed her shoulders.

Amuuu~ why aren't you talking to me?

She just continued to stare ahead.

_I'm getting the silent treatment,huh?_

You know you hear me A...muuu, I whisper/breathed onto her ear.

I felt her twitch some. _Ha! I knew that would get her_!

What do you want, I-ku-to?

Her words had venom coated all over them,and it made me flinch a little, just a little, though!

Whats wrong, my sweet,dearest Amu?

"Dont try to sugar coat this!", she shouted "You know what all has happened between us!, you can't just pretend that nothing happened! Now get out of my face so I can get to school!

Then, she shouldered her way past me and made her way to school.

_Dang,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!_

_Amu POV_

Why did I blow up on him like that? I can't just let all my anger out on him!

_But Amu, stay strong! Just keep ignoring him, and he will soon be out of you head_. I told myself.

* * *

Ikuto Pov

The whole rest of the day, I kept pestering Amu.

I also noticed Tadase wasn't always around her. _Well that works to my advantage._

Every time I saw her I always made some kind of remark.

I know I was being desperate,but I just wanted Amu to speak to me! At least look my way!

As I was on my way out, I saw Amu. I ran up to her.

" Amu!, Hey Amu!"

...

Yep, and that's how my day went.

* * *

One week later..

Just like you guessed.

Amu is still ignoring me.

Everyday, I've been trying to get her attention.

Nothing works! And it's frustrating me!

Ive texted her and called her _at least_ 100 times a day, talked to her every second I could muster(while in school), and showed her some of my sexiest faces that would make ANY girl fall out. But even when I did that, Amu just acted like I didn't exist!

Well, I was gonna get her to notice me today. I was tired of this nonesense!

A few hours later, after school...

I saw Amu, walking out of the building. I ran up to her sneakily... annnnnndddddd...

BANG!

I had caught her! I pushed her against the wall, and she looked shocked for a moment, but quickly masked it.

We were in for a SERIOUS talk...

NORMAL POV

"Amu, why won't you talk to me? said Ikuto sadly. "You can't be that mad can you?" You can understand me a little right?"

Silence.

Amu, I'm getting tired of this!", Ikuto said angrily

Im getting sick and tired of you ignoring me!, Ikuto said,his voice gradually rising to a yell.

Are you trying to make me jealous or something? By going to that girly girl?

I see you've stopped talking to each other. Guess your plan backfired,huh!

How long are you going to keep ignoring me? Forever? Till I say sorry?

Well, I've said sorry to many times now, and all you do is act like I'm not even there and walk away!

Say something! Say something Amu!, Ikuto said now yelling

I said SAY SOMETHING!

Alright, Alright!, Amu screamed.

If I do will you leave me alone? Will you stop pestering me? Will you get out of my face? Will you stay away from me?

I DONT THINK SO!

Ikuto, I'm tired too!

I'm tired of you. So, can you just stay away from me?! Amu said.

She tried to run away, but Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"No! I can't stay away from you! It's a big,fat NO to everything you just asked me!"

In a softer,sadder voice Ikuto said, "...Can you just tell me... Why your so mad at me?

I know I probably went a bit to far by kissing you and...umm...grabbing your...butt, but I'm a teenage boy! You should know that my hormones are probably out of control.

And I know I probably went to far by punching Tadagay, but you could understand I was mad,right?

But I promise you I won't do it again unless you give me permission to. I promise... Ikuto said sadly.

Okay..., said Amu. I'll tell you...

Sure, Im mad at you for what you've done, but its more of a _me _problem.

I just feel like if I'm around you to much, I might become attached to you...

"That's why I was trying my hardest to stay away from you, to get you to leave me alone!", now Amu was crying

But... you just won't do that... You just won't stay away...

And it's starting to get harder and harder to turn you way..

Ikuto just stared at her, then he pulled Amu into a big hug.

" I'll stop blackmailing you," "It wasn't working anyways"

Amu looked at him shocked.

I'll give you your picture back,okay?

How about we... start over?

Lets just be friends. Ikuto said smiling

Hi, my names Tsukiyomi Ikuto

H-Hinamori Amu , Amu said sniffling

"Its nice to meet you." They both said smiling at each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmmm wasnt expecting that to happen were you? I dont know where this came from, I was just writing and then this idea popped up in my head! Be sure to keep reading because I'm not yet done with this AND FAVORITE. You are my motivation! **

**IMPORTANT! I AM TAKING IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO BE SURE TO LEAVE SOME, I THINK I MIGHT BE GETTING WRITERS BLOCK. :)**


	11. Being Sick is Such a Rollercoaster!

Recap:

How about we... start over?

Lets just be friends. Ikuto said smiling

Hi, my names Tsukiyomi Ikuto

H-Hinamori Amu , Amu said sniffling

"Its nice to meet you." They both said smiling at each other.

* * *

Amu POV

Ever since then, me and Ikuto have been on good terms. It's been a week since that happened after all. Even though we're not "going out" I guess you could say were like best friends now.

He even walks with me to and from school. And we talk during class, but not to much because his fan girls look like they want to kill me!

Wait, hold on, you might be wondering what happened to Tadase.

Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know either. I guess because I rejected him, he's to embarrassed to talk to me or something.

I shrugged, I don't like sissy's anyway, at least not anymore.

You might be wondering where I am right now, or what in the world I'm doing.

Well, I'll tell you this... nothing fun!

Ikuto POV

I looked around the classroom, in search of Amu.

Oh, did I tell you that I'm in school right now? Well now I did.

Even though I kept looking around, Amu was no where in sight!

Since I didn't know where she was, I tapped on the boy beside me. Souam Kukai, was it?

"Hey um, Kukai, u know a girl named Hinamori Amu?" He looked at me funny, then with a sudden burst of enthusiasm, he said

" Ah! Ikuto ma man, how's it going?"

...

silence,pure and utter silence

_"Ma man? what's that supposed to mean? Do I know him or something?_

" Uh, ya its me."

"So, what did you need me for,bro?"

"Oh ya! Do you know a girl named Hinamori Amu?"

"Ah, Hinamori! Ya I know her,what about her?"

" Do you, by any chance know where she might be?"

Kukai put his hand on his chin and looked like he was thinking really hard.

" Ya, I heard that she was out sick, but why are you askin-

I quickly got up and darted out the classroom leaving a shocked Kukai.

At Amus House (Amu. POV)

*sniffle* sniffle*

Uh, I hate runny noses. I reached over and grabbed my tissue box and blew my nose. I had about 20 tissue boxes around my bed, with about 100 pieces of tissue scattered around my room.

The trash basket was to far away, so I just threw them anywhere.

I rubbed my throat.*cough* *cough*

Uh, I hate soar throats! My throat was hurting so bad! I was coughing here, sneezing there, and blowing my nose everywhere!

I so hate colds!

No one was here with me, Ami was at school, and mom and dad were at work. So, I was here to suffer alone.

*ding dong* *ding dong*

"Who could be here at this time of day!", I shouted angrily. I slowly made my way out of bed. Somehow I got tangled in the covers and fell flat on my face!

*ding dong* *ding dong*

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

I slugged my way down the stairs and to the door. I peeked out through the window.

_Ikuto! What's he doing here_?

I pulled the door open so hard it slammed against the wall.

" What do you want!" I shouted, a REAL annoyed look on my face.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ikuto said with 2 hands in front of his face.

That made me even madder, first he comes to my house uninvited, then he goes saying perverted "jokes"?!

"I just came to check up on you, sheesh!"

"Can you explain why you came to check up on me?" I said tapping my foot VERY impatiently.

"I heard you were sick, so I wanted to check on on my dear, sweet Amu."

" I'm not your dear, sweet Amu!" I said, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Ok, strawberry", Ikuto said laughing.

Ooh, he was making me so mad! I felt my face heating up like it was on fire.

He was still laughing! " Stop laughing!, I said with a glare on my face.

"I said stop lau-

Suddenly the world started spinning, before I knew it I had lost my footing and I was of hitting the hard floor I felt something softer.

I heard someone in the distance, they sounded so far way. Ikuto?

"Amu!, Amu!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Where am I? It's so dark. I started to walk around- wherever I was. Where is everyone? Am I alone?_

_"Amu, Amu!"_

_Ikutos voice?_

_"Amu!"_

_I started to run toward his voice. Ikuto, where are you?_

_ "Amu, Wake up!"_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Amu, your wake!" said Ikuto with a smile on his face.

_So, that was a dream?_

I slowly took notice of my surroundings. I was in my room, it looked like it had been cleaned. Ikuto was beside me sitting on a stool. And I had something wet on my forehead.

"W-what happened?" I said barely audible, but he seemed to have heard it.

"You passed out."

_I passed out?_

"For how long?", I asked him

"About 2 hours, but I'm glad your awake." Ikuto said with a warm smile on his face.

I blushed. So for the past 2 hours he had been looking out for me?

" I hate to admit it, but that was pretty sweet of you Ikuto, thank you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hmph! What? You thought I was just some mean,perverted elf or something? I can be nice when it counts!" Ikuto said with a smug look of triumph on his face.

"This almost seems a little to nice. Did you do something perverted to me?"

"No, I would never do that without your approval! Even though I was tempted quite a few times... Especially when you were like "Ikuto!, Ikuto!"

"Shut up!" I said blushing. I was having a bad dream okay!"

"Ya okay", Ikuto said sarcastically

Suddenly I started feeling very weird.

Ikuto Pov

Ikuto, did you give me anything weird?, asked Amu.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Umm, I'm starting to feel very... out of it.

Suddenly she started to look weird, like she was retarded or something. She started smiling really weird and twirling her hair and stuff.

What did I give her?, I thought. Oh! That's right I gave her that cough syrup!

I reached over for the cough syrup and read the side effects. Let's see...

\- lightheadedness

\- may act intoxicated

\- mood swings

-hormonal changes

Oh my goodness! I should have read this stuff first!

Suddenly I felt something on my arm.

" Ikuto! Let's pway!" Amu said in this babyish voice

_What am I supposed to do at a time like this?_

"Umm okay, what do you want to play?

"Lets pway catch!"

She sprung up from the bed, and ran to her closet

She bought out a ball and tossed it to me.I tossed it back, but she didn't catch it. She just let it hit her chest.

"Ow,Ikuto that hurt! She said tears starting to run down her cheeks. Then she balled up on the ground and started crying her eyes out.

"You big fat meanie!", she yelled

I ran over to her. "Amu it's alright! It was just a soft little styrofoam ball!

She just kept crying and crying, then suddenly she burst out laughing! She started having a giggle fit like she had just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Tag your it! She snatched of the necklace I was wearing and ran down the stairs.

"Amu, come back here!"

Oh, she sure was a handful.

When I finally caught up to her she started singing, " Run, Run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

Then, she darted off again. She ran up the stairs and slipped, but I caught her, and set her on her feet but held her in place.

"Amu give me back my necklace." I said sternly

"No", she said with a pout on her face.

"Amu give me back my necklace!"

NO!

Amu, stop acting like some spoiled brat and give me back my necklace!

"I said no and that's that!", Amu said raising her voice

Why won't you give me my necklace? I said annoyed

Cause you didn't ask. You have to say " Can you give me my necklace please, with a cherry on top?"

I could've sworn I felt a vein pop out on my head.

Can-you-give-me-my-necklace-please-with-a-cherry-on-top." I said gritting my teeth.

Here you go! And then she ran back to her room.

I soon followed, but when I arrived I panicked. Amu was on the bed looking very sick.

I-Ikuto I feel... so...hot.

Umm what should I do? She was starting to take off her shirt. Should I let her do it or get the fan?

Shirt. Fan. Shirt. Fan. Uh! Im gonna go get the fan, it's the right thing to do, I convinced myself.

I quickly got the fan and put it on her.

She looked like she was starting to cool off.

"Ikuto, can you come here?", Amu said

I slowly walked to the bed. She patted the spot next to her. "Come lay down. Please?"

I hesitantly layed down, narrowing my eyes at her.

She stared at me and I stared at her.

Suddenly she broke the silence.

"Ikuto, you have really beautiful eyes." She said with a warm smile on her face.

I blushed. She had caught me off guard, alright! I put my hand over my face and looked away.

"Y-You do to, Amu"

"Thanks, she said giggling with a blush on her face.

Ah, her giggles were so cute!

Slowly I saw her eyes travel downward.

" You also have very...pretty... lips..." She said breathily.

Did I hear her right? I was at a loss for words.

Before I knew it I felt lips on mine. They were so soft. I closed my eyes.

Then Amu started moving her lips in circular motions.

_She must have had some experience because she's pretty good at this, I thought._

I started following her movements. I felt her hands creep up my body and into my hair. She tangled her fingers in it and yanked it some. Oh, it felt so good.

Then, she started kissing at more of an angle to get deeper, I guess. We started intertwining our tongues together and started to really make out.

"Your...a... really... good...kisser" Amu said in between kisses.

"So...are...you" I said breathing hard.

She bit down on my lip, then started sucking on it. Damn, was that sexy!

I started moving my hands up and down her sides, then slowly, they started to creep under her shirt...

I quickly pulled back. She was sitting there looking confused. "What's wrong?, why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Amu, we can't go any further. Your not in your right mind. Your still under the effects of the medicine. We go any further, I'm sure you'd regret doing it."

I was struggling right now, I really was! She doesn't know how much I wanted to keep going, but that would be violating her and I can't do that!

Iku! I'm sweepy!, Amu said in a babyish voice.

Well...the mood sure got ruined pretty quick! She's back to baby mode!

I tucked her in, and said sweet dreams.

"Goodnight Amu."

"Good night Iku!"

Well, today was one heck of a day!

* * *

**Please update favorite and review! Im still taking requests for stuff you want me to put in the story, so feel free to write reviews of send me pms! Thanks Amuto12345 for your prompts!**


	12. New Experiences

**Authors Note:**

**S**orry it took so long! I kind of lost inspiration and motivation because I had only got 1 review. So I thought people had stopped reading my story. But then I realized that everyone doesn't like to review at the end of every chapter, so I thought that was the case. And I've continued my writing. But as you can see, reviews make a HUGE difference because they give me motivation. They let me know I'm writing for someone.****

****I also wanted to tell you I've started a Fairy Tail fanfic. Called First Time and you can find it on my profile!****

****Thank you Mimichan 55! ****

* * *

Recap:

"Goodnight Amu."

"Good night Iku!"

Well, today was one heck of a day!

* * *

*Sings*

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! MY DEAR,SWEET AMU!"

Uhhhh! What retard would be outside singing this early in the morning? Oh, wait let me think... Yeah, it's gotta be Ikuto. I slowly rolled out the bed because I didn't feel like getting up. Gosh, my head hurt like hell! What happened? My memory was kinda hazy. I just pushed the thought aside and continued on my journey to the window.(I was crawling because I didnt feel like standing.)

"GOOD MORNING GOODM-"

"Okay! I'm awake! Just SHUT UP! I yelled at Ikuto angrily,holding my head. Why was it hurting so bad?

"Ah,Amu. I see your awake! How was your sleep? Dreamed about someone handsome? Someone like me? Oh no, of course you were dreaming about me! Bwa ha ha ha!

Suddenly I started heating up. Probably because of anger and my throbbing head. Not what your thinking is the reason!

Who did this perverted cat think he was? Why would I be dreaming about _him. _Geez, I'd rather dream about Snotty Joe( a boy in my class who is U - GU - LY, and always has snot dripping out his nose)

Ewww, on second thought I think I'd rather dream about Ikuto. Even though I won't!

"Aww, Amu I was right! You were dreaming of me! How sweet." Ikuto said in a babyish voice.

Umm, Ikuto what are you doing at my house? I said annoyed.

"Amu why so cruellll. I just came to visit."

I stared at him and he stared at me, and I stared and stared and stared... probably thinking he would just go away.

"Welp, guess i'll just be helping myself in." Ikuto said with a shrug of his shoulders. I just sighed and mumbled to myself, " Well, go ahead and help yourself in then since the laws of _violation of property_ don't occur to you.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, and there he was sitting at the table, I guess, drawing imaginary circles on the table. _He must be really bored_, I thought.

When I walked in, he looked up and waved.

I sat down across from him.

"So, any idea why my head hurts so bad? I asked him. I remember being sick yesterday, you came over and...took care of me, then after that I remember feeling weird and...that's about it.

I looked over at Ikuto he looked kind of hesitant, like he was debating on telling me something...

"You, You didn't drug me...did you?" I said kind of cautiously.

Ikuto Pov

Should I tell her? Or should I make something up? I had to make a mental decision, then I finally gave up. I took a deep breath, then let it out. I saw her looking at me kind of... awkwardly? I don't know I couldn't really tell.

" You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay, we'll her goes... So, I gave you the medicine for your um, cold and after a bit you said you started feeling weird. Then you started acting totally act of character. Like you were 5 or something." So I looked at the the side effects on the bottle and it had a whole bunch of crazy stuff on it like.. like mood swings and hormonal changes and other things...

I started playing with my fingers and feeling kind of awkward. I then looked at Amu. She was looking at me with a "why did you stop face" so, I continued.

"One moment, you were acting like a 5 year old, then you were laughing, then crying..we'll I think you get the whole mood swing thing. But then what really got me is the hormonal change part.

"You started saying...you were hot." I think I felt a little blush creeping up on my face, because of what I was about to say.

"And then, you kissed me. You just started acting so,so _sexy_. But I pulled away from you, because I didn't want to go to far. You started acting like a baby again then fell asleep."

When I was finished, I looked at Amu. Her expression was priceless! Her ears and cheeks were red and her mouth was gaping open.

"I-I-I d-did th-that? she asked bewildered. I kis-kissed y-you? But then she just busted out laughing. "Ikuto your soo funny! I didn't know you could make up something so easily! Now, really, tell me what happened." She said sternly.

" That is what happened". I said even more serious. "Are you sure? Your serious right? Your not lying right? I can trust what your saying RIGHT?!

"Amu, I'm telling the complete and honest truth. I even have proof." I quickly pulled out my phone and showed her a video.(I secretly took it)

"Oh, my gosh, you really were telling the truth..." It's still so hard to believe."

I stared at her, then I thought of something. I smirk slowly appeared on my face.

"So Amu, how about we finish our little kiss...?" I saw her start to blush. "NO WAY!" She shouted.

Why so shy? I'm a good kisser, your a good kisser, what's the problem?"

"Please Amu? Pleeeeeeease? Pretty please?"

10 minutes later...

"Please Amu?"

"Okay,OKAY! If it'll make you shut up."

Blushing she then looked down and said,"but n-not mo-more than 3 sec-seconds.

Okay~ I said smirking.

Amu POV

Am I really going to do this? I looked at Ikuto, unsure of what do to.

"What are you waiting for? Close your eyes!" Ikuto said. Slowly I closed my eyes. I then felt hands around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I peaked a little and saw him leaning down with his eyes closed. _What long eyelashes..._

A few second later, I felt soft lips on mine. I was expecting them to be rough since Ikuto was a man, or a cat? I don't know. This felt so much different then the first time he had kissed me. So much gentler and passionate.

Slowly I felt myself moving into the kiss more. But then he pulled away.

I opened my eyes and looked at him confused.

" No more than 3 seconds, right?" He said with a smirk forming on his face.

I could no longer tell what was happening. The only thing going through my mind was that I HAD to feel those soft lips on mines again.

I leaned up more and captured those sweet, soft, lips in mines. I could tell Ikuto was surprised, but I didn't care. He quickly recovered and kissed back. Pulling me closer to him.

He then started moving his lips, so I followed his movements. He sucked on my bottom lip, leaving a small gap in my mouth. So he pushed his tongue in. I was about to pull away, since the thought of having someone else's tongue in my mouth was just repulsive, but his wasn't repulsive. Or anything close to it. It actually felt _good. _It sent waves of pleasure down my body,feeling his tongue swirling around mine, his lips.

I pulled him closer, my hands getting lost in his soft hair. I then felt his hands moving up and down my body. Squeezing, scorching, rubbing. Oh! It all felt so good!

He then pushed me onto the table and started trailing his lips down my neck and inching his way up my shirt... And I knew this had to stop. This was going to far to fast. I didn't know if it was right or wrong, but I knew we couldn't go any further.

If I did do this I'd have to do it with no regrets, and right now I'm not sure that would happen.

"I-Ikuto, we have to stop." He then reached up and kissed me again. His lips making it so hard for me to pull away. But I had to.

"I-Ikuto, I said WE HAVE TO STOP! He pulled away quickly. Looking anywhere but me. His face was flushed.

"S-sorry, I got a little carried away."

"It's not your fault. I was the one who dragged you back into it." I said kind of awkwardly.

"But dont get the wrong idea! I don't like you or anything! It was just because of the moment, and I got a little carried away, myself.

"Haha, you really are funny, Ikuto said with a light laugh."

" Ikuto walked over to me and patted my head. "Don't worry, I'm here whenever you need to relieve some of your... needs.

I balled my hands into fists at my sides and pouted my face. I could feel a blush creeping up.

"I DONT HAVE ANY NEEDS!"

" Yeah, sure Amu, sure you don't. Ikuto said sarcastically.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? I dont know. When I was writing it, I felt good about it, but then when I went back and retread it, I felt like it was kind of rushed. I hope it wasn't.. I feel like I've improved somewhat, so I hope it was good. For those who didn't read the top, sorry it took so long! I kind of lost inspiration and motivation because I had only got 1 review. So I thought people had stopped reading my story. But then I realized that everyone doesn't like to review at the end of every chapter, so I thought that was the case. And I've continued my writing. But as you can see, reviews make a HUGE difference because they give me motivation. They let me know I'm writing for someone. So PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! Oh, and when I get 37 REVIEWS I PROMISE i'll update. It depends on how long that takes, though.**


	13. Play Date

**Yayyyyy! I'm back! Thank you Necko Erza for your support and ideas! It really helped and I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry, it took so long. I had some writers block and couldn't think of anything! Also thank you kariared and NezumiLovesShion for your reviews! Im so glad that you guys don't want me to stop this story. It made me really happy. I got pumped with so much motivation that I just had to write a chapter! Also I am thanking all my followers, reviewers, and favorites, that all my readers have given me. An without further delay, Ch 14.**

* * *

Amuuuu~

Here I was laying in bed doing nothing. Completely and utterly nothing. _But_, trying to zone out Ikuto's texts.

**Buzz Buzz Buzz!**

I heaved a sigh and flipped over to read the message from Ikuto. Of course, it was the same exact message he had sent me 16- wait nevermind, I lost count.

_"Amu, what are you doing?"_

_-Ikuto_

_"Hey, have you eaten dinner yet?_

_-Ikuto_

_"When are you gonna text back?_

_-Ikuto_

_"Amu, pick up the phone! Pleaseeeee!"_

_-Ikuto_

_"Hey Amu, what color underwear are you wearing?"_

_-Ikuto_

That made me blush. What's with this pervert! You don't just ask someone that. I finally decided to text him back. Since he probably wouldn't stop unless I did.

_"Your such a huge pervert. What makes you think I would answer that?"_

_-Amu_

_"Hehe, I knew you wanted to talk to me. You just couldn't resist me,could you? I know. I'm fabulous and sexy. The perfect package._

_-Ikuto_

_"So what do you want? Or are you just teasing me again?㈴9_

_-Amu_

_"Mind coming with me somewhere tomorrow?"_

_-Ikuto_

_"And why would I do that?!"_

_-Amu_

_"Because you owe me. Remember that day you got sick? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."㈴7_

_-Ikuto_

_"㈷3Huhhhh! I...guess so. What time and when?"_

_-Amu_

_"Today. I'll be over there at about 1:30. Look pretty!"_

_-Ikuto_

Yep_,_ now I've officially got a date with Ikuto and it's about 12:30 right now. Better go ahead and start getting ready.

...

At about 12:25 I was downstairs sitting on the couch, waiting for Ikuto's arrival. I chose to wear a baby blue graphic t-shirt, some white skinny jeans, and some baby blue converses. My hair was up in a loose bun withth some blue and black headbands and my signature X clips.

**DING DONG!**

_Must be Ikuto._ I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood: the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Hey, Amu" he tried to say seductively. *Hint hint* tried

"Yeah, hey Ikuto." I said casually waving him off. "So, what are we gonna be doing today?"

"Actually... I was hoping me and you could have a day out. Just me. And. You." then he nipped on my ear. I instantly turned red.

"W-What do you t-think your d-doing!" I managed to stutter out pouting. "Oh, nothing really."

Then he smirked down at me. "Blushing I see." Then he ruffled my hair. "Just like the cute little strawberry I know."

"Be quiet." I said crossing my arms

"You still haven't told me what we're suppose to be doing today!"

He scratched the back of his head. " I did tell you."

"Huhh! Why are you acting so difficult?" I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath. "Okay, where are we going?" I tried to say a bit more calmy

"Why didn't you just ask me that then?" Ikuto said "confused"

"Stop teasing me and just answer the question!" I said loosing all patience.

"Okay, sheesh, calm your horses." he replied

I started tapping my foot. "Ikuto if I ask you one mo-

"I want to go to a playground."

"A playground? Seriously? What would 2 teenagers look like being at a playground?"

"We would look like 2 teenagers at a playground." Ikuto said with a shrug of his shoulders. I balled my hands into fists "I-KU-TO. No one asked for your smart remark. Ever heard of a rhetorical question?" I said

"Nope, never heard of it." He replied smugly looking at me.

_Amu calm down. Just calm down. He's just doing this to get on your nerves._I told myself. "Whatever. Let's just go." I walked out the door, Ikuto following close behind.

"So, why do you want to go to a playground?" I asked him. When I turned to look at him he had his hands in his pockets and a lazy look on his face.

"Just to bring back old memories, I guess. Also, to spend some time with you." He sent a smirk my way.

I felt myself heating up. I really do have a blushing problem, don't I?

"Why do you tease me so much?" I asked him

He walked up to me and pushed me onto a wall. Me being trapped between his arms. He leant down next to my ear. "Whoever said I was teasing you?" he breathed.

Then I looked into his eyes, those beautiful midnight eyes... I felt him leaning in closer and unconsciously I closed my eyes.

But for some reason I felt him pull away, then I opened my eyes when I heard a chuckle.

"Hmmm, were you expecting something? Perhaps?" He said cooly

I just stood there a bit confused at what happened and when realization struck me, I felt I had just turned into a volcano ready to erupt.

"Ikuto! That's no fair! I yelled slapping him on the head and punching him wherever I could.

But one question remained in both of their heads.

_"Why did I almost do that?"_

_..._

We had finally arrived at a playground. When I got a good look around it actually seemed like I could have quite a bit of fun. I looked at Ikuto, who was also checking the place , we were the only people here.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" I asked. "How about the swings? he suggested

"What are you waiting for? Come on then!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the swings.

"I call this one!" I ran over and hopped on to the swing. Ikuto got onto the one beside me. He lightly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just that it seems like your more excited to be here then me."

"Ah? Is that so?" I said a bit dumbfounded. Now that I think about it, I was acting a bit out of character. I just shrugged it off. I guess that's what playgrounds do to you.

We started swinging. At first I was just enjoying the cool air and the feeling of being up in the air, but a voice bought me back to reality.

"Bet, I could swing higher than you." Ikuto said smirking.

"Bet you you can't." I challenged

"Well we'll see about that. We both started kicking harder to get ourselves higher up into the air. At first I was winning, but then he started going up higher and higher. I tried to go up that high but every time I did, it felt like I was about to fly out my seat.

"Okay Ikuto, you win this one." I sighed in defeat. " I knew you would give up sooner or later."

Then he jumped off his swing and I did so too. " So, what you wanna do know?" he asked.

"Tag, your it?!" Then I took of running. "Amu! Why you little... Come back here!" Then he took off running after me.

I ran behind a tree and saw Ikuto running over here. He had cornered me, but if I made a sprint I could probably make it. I took a running start and sprinted to the side not seeing the thick tree branch in front of me. I felt myself falling and I shut my eyes waiting for the impact.

When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Ikuto staring down at me. "Amu, are you alright? I noticed I wasn't feeling any pain. He must have caught me.

"T-Thank you,Ikuto." I whispered.

He just smiled down at me. I saw him staring into my honey golden eyes. And I stared into his midnight ones. But I soon slipped out of my trance.

I gently tried to push him away. "You can let go of me know." I said a blush forming on my face. Or it may have already been there.

"Oh, sorry." Ikuto said looking like he was snapping back into reality too. Wow, the power of what _friends_ can do to each other.

I slowly got up and dusted my pants off. Good thing he caught me or my pants would have been ruined! They were white after all. I grabbed his arm once more and pulled him along to the merry-go-round.

When we had reached the merry-go-rounds I hopped on. "Ikuto,spin me!"

Ikuto, sighed. "Alright Amu-_koi_."

"B-Be quiet and start spinning already."

He started spinning it slow at first, but then it got a little faster. I held on and as he was spinning me I was laughing and having a good time.

"How about we take this a little faster?" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

He started spinning super fast taking me by surprise. I gripped on as hard as I could but my body was about to get slung off.

"Ikuto...stop...I'm going...to fast!" I yelled out at him. He just kept spinning going even faster if that was possible. " That would just ruin all the fun!" He yelled to me.

I slowly felt my fingers giving away, my endurance going down little by little.

"Ikuto sto-

And before I knew it, I was flying through the air. I closed my eyes on instinct

...

When I came to, I noticed I was lying on something warm. On my lips I felt something...soft...and moist?

My eyes shot open and I realized this was Ikuto under me and his lips were on mine!

I quickly jumped of him, wiping my mouth trying to get the feeling off my lips.

Ikuto was still sitting there trying to comprehend what just happened. After a few seconds he had regained his posture and stood up smirking.

"What wrong, _Amu. _I didn't see you doing that the other day when you were All. Up. On This." he said signaling to his mouth.

I knew my face was probably flaming hot by know. " S-Shut up! What just happened was a accident! Nothing more and nothing less!

* * *

**Yes! *does victory pump* I've made it through the 14th chapter of my first fanfic! So how was it? Please leave a review. It'll make me super happy and chances are i'll update quicker. Thanks guys!**


	14. Life

_Recap:_

_I knew my face was probably flaming hot by know. " S-Shut up! What just happened was a accident! Nothing more and nothing less!_

...

Amu and I chose to go home after that little incident on the playground. After that kiss, I felt like I needed more. But Amu being the stubborn person she is wouldn't do it. After a bit of deciding, I've come to a decision.I'm gonna do _that_ today.

"Hey,Amu. Can we stop by this shop real quick? It's this really good pastry shop I like to go to around the corner." I asked her pointing ahead

"A pastry shop?" she looked at me and I nodded in confirmation. A slight blush appeared on her face and she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I can't go." she replied looking down.

I felt my heart shatter. What happened to our day out? I looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Why Amu?"

She slightly chuckled to herself." You see, I...didn't bring any money with me."

I looked at her surprised. " That's the reason?" she nodded.

"Amu, you know I can just pay for you." I said leaning into her ear and nipping it. I saw her blush and decided to tease her a little.

"Awww, wook at the cute wittle strawbewy. Getting all red beside the boy you like." I said in a mocking baby voice

She looked at me,face red and angry. "Whoever said I liked you!" Then she started walking ahead faster. I felt a bit hurt after she said that. I mean all this time together and you don't feel anything for me? I inwardly smirked to myself. "Well that's gonna change today."

"Amu, wait up! I'm supposed to be leading the way!"

...

Amu POV

Once we made it to the pastry shop, I looked around in awe. "Woooow! This place looks like the things you see on tv!"I exclaimed

I heard Ikuto lightly chuckle. "W-What are you laughing at?" I said pouting.

" I really do love the childish side to you." then he smiled down at me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. But it shouldn't be doing that! I don't like him. Do I?

We went over and sat in one of the booths. "So, what do you recommend I should get?" I said looking at the menu. When no reply came I looked up at Ikuto. And he was just staring out the window, like he was deep in thought.

"Ikuto? Heyyy Ikuto!" His head snapped towards me. "Yeah?"he asked. "What were you thinking about?You seemed deep in thought."

"Just...things." he replied nonchalantly. Since I knew he probably didn't want to discuss it, I went back to my original question. "So, what would you recommend off the menu?"

His face lit up. "Well, I would recommend the Cream Horn, Apple Pie, Bitchon au citron, Bosche Bol...yada yada yada.

After naming about 20 more pastries he finally finished. I sweat dropped. He must really like pastries... Ikuto had a content smile on his face.

"Umm, you think you could narrow it down to like 1 or 2? I asked him. "Oh,sure!" I slightly chuckled to myself. I had never seen Ikuto talk about something so happily.

"Well, if I narrowed it down, I'd have to say, either the Apple Pie or the Canele." He said smiling brightly.

Since I didn't know what a Canele was, I chose an Apple Pie. And he chose the Cream Horn.

When the lady had served us our food, I quickly dove in. I hadn't eaten all day. When the apple pie hit my tongue, I widened my eyes in delight. I had never tasted anything so good! The pie crust was flaky and buttery, but soft at the same time. The apples were cooked just right. Not to soggy and not to crunchy. And the filling, ooooh the filling was perfect! It tasted sooo good that it was hard to explain. Let's just say, the flavor is so extravagant that it felt like it came down from heaven. I closed my eyes and moaned in delight.

When I opened them, I saw Ikuto staring at me with his head in his hands smiling.

I blushed realizing all the things I just did must have made me look weird. A blush crept it's way onto my face. I looked down. "S-Sorry." I whispered

Ikuto just laughed. A hearty one at that. "What are you apologizing for? Thats just how I was when I took my first bite of a pastry from this shop. Ever since, I fell in love with this shop.

"Oh. I see why you love this place so much. The favors just popped in my mouth!"

Suddenly I started getting uncomfortable under his gaze. "What are you staring at me for?"

"I don't know. It's just seeing you happy makes me feel so happy I just can't turn my eyes way." That made me blush even deeper. What was up with Ikuto today? Why was he being such a huge romantic? It's like everything he did just emitted this...feeling...that was directed towards me. And everytime I felt it it made my breath catch in my chest.

"...u..mu...Amu!" Ikuto yelled. "What are you spacing out for? I've been calling your name for like the past minute!

I looked down at Ikuto's plate." When you eat your pastry?" I asked confused. Then I looked down, "When did I eat mines!"

Ikuto chuckled and got up "We at them a few minutes ago. It was funny because you were staring off into space eating your pie.

"Woow, that's embarrassing." I said

Then he got up and held his hand out to me." Shall we go, princess?" I blushed and took his hand. "Yes we shall,my prince."

...

Ikuto POV

Me and Amu were talking about random stuff as we were walking down the street, when suddenly a man bumped into Amu, pretty hard if I may add,knocking her down. She fell flat on her butt. "Watch where your going,bitch." The man said without turning around And kept walking

"Hey! You watch where your going!" I grabbed the mans shoulder and turned him around. He had a grimace on his face and kind of looked like a crook.

"And what if I don't? You gonna do something to me?" he replied threateningly. I wasn't gonna back down though because I wasn't a coward and I wasn't scared of him.

"She is not some _bitch. _She's Amu. Now take back what you said and say sorry." I said narrowing my eyes. "I don't have to say sorry if I don't want to. No one orders me around and gets away with it. Now go ahead and take your filthy bitch, get the hell off me, and I'll let you slide."

"Ikuto! It's alright! I wasn't hurt or anything!" Amu tried to pry me off him but I wouldn't be letting him off the hook so easily. " She's not a bitch! I raised my fist and punched him in the face sending him back a few steps.

"Oh, you've done it know." He said holding his cheek. He launched back at me and I dodged his punch and hit him in the stomach. "Amu get away from here!" I yelled to her.

The man punched me in the face and I felt myself go a bit dizzy. Then he punched me in the face another time and kicked me into the wall. He tried to land a punch to my stomach, but I dodged him and kicked his leg, making him fall. Then I put my foot on his back holding him in place. " You gonna say sorry now or should I beat you up some more?" I said glaring down at him.

The man looked up at me and said , "Shut your damn mouth." He grabbed my leg and yanked it making me loose my balance and fall. I fell,banging my head against the concrete. I felt a shot of pain scorch through my body, and ringing in my ears. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Nooo! Get away from me! Get your filthy hands of!" I heard Amu's voice and I struggled to get one eye open. I saw Amu struggling to get away from the guy who looked like he was trying to kidnap her.

I saw her crying. He had his hand on her mouth trying to shut her up. "Ik...uto! Pl...ea..se He..lp m-!"

A shot of adrenaline went through my body and I jerked up. I looked around for anything, _anything_ I could hit him with since I doubted I could do anything in my state. My eyes landed on a bottle. I picked it up and broke the end off of it then I charged over to the man and banged him upside the head.

I heard him yell, then fall limp onto the ground. I took a look at Amu to see if she was alright, and before I knew it I was falling. I felt soft arms wrap around me and a worried look on Amu's face.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake up! Please wake up... A few tears dropped onto my face.

Then everything went silent and I let the darkness consume me.

...

Amu POV

I had bought Ikuto back to my house to treat his wounds. Neither of us had our phone and their were no people in the vicinity so I couldn't take him to the hospital.

I carefully laid him onto the couch and got my first aid kit and tended to his wounds. Some of them were pretty bad. I believe he had a minor concussion, and a few cuts on his face and stomach. I stared at him, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I clutched his hand to my face and started crying.

"This is all my fault... I'm so sorry Ikuto...You didn't have to do this for me." I whispered

Then I felt his hand caress my cheek. I opened my eyes in shock and stared down at him.

"Ikuto, are you...awake?" I saw Ikuto squint one eye open and smile at me signaling he was alright. I let out a few tears of joy. "Thank goodness your alright."

"Ikuto, you baka." I let out a light chuckle. "Why did you that?

I saw anger fill his eyes."I couldn't stand him. He just bumped into you and called you a bitch. And I know he did it on purpose."

" I couldn't stand it and I guess I just kinda got out of control."

"Why...would you get so mad...for me?

He looked at me then laughed, clenching my hand in his.

"Because... I love you."

* * *

**Authors Note:I tried to do add a little fighting scene into this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not please! For some reason,it won't let some people post reviews for this chapter, so if your one of those people just send me a , and if you go back and read the beginning few paragraphs in this chapter by the end you should know what he was talking about. Just a heads up, but the next chapter will be the last. I know right! It's so sad! ToT Please Review and favorite!**


	15. Someday

**_A/N I would be like so super happy if I could reach 50 reviews! So when your finished reading,please leave a review! _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Why...would you get so mad...for me?_

_He looked at me then laughed, clenching my hand in his._

_"Because... I love you."_

_..._

Normal POV

Amu looked down at Ikuto shocked. But then she quickly recovered. Amu let out a nervous laugh.

"You would even tease me at a time like this?"

Now it was Ikuto's turn to look shocked. _I just confessed to her and she thinks I'm teasing?_ he thought. He looked at Amu with a serious face. "Amu, I'm not teasing you. I really do love you."

Amu got up from her spot on the couch. A slight blush on her face. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for it, this time! I'll go get you something to eat." Then she walked off into the kitchen holding her cheeks. Because it had taken a lot of effort to keep her blush in till now. _Ikuto said he loves me. Ikuto said he loves me. _She chanted in her head.

But it was to hard for her to believe. I mean he couldn't possibly love her for all the teasing and mean things he had done to her. But one thought flashed into her head._"A guy who doesn't love you wouldn't risk his life for you." _That thought lingered in her head while she took out a can of beef soup and put it on the stove. She hastily prepared the beef soup and put it in a bowl to be served to Ikuto.

As she pondered, another thought came into her head._"It could have just been because he didn't want his friend to get hurt. _I mean some people would risk their lives for a friend, right?

She bought the soup over to Ikuto. And sat it in front of him. He looked at her crazy. Making Amu feel annoyed. "What?!" she snapped

"I was just wondering, how I'm suppose to be eating this when my body hurts like hell?"

A blush crept onto Amu's face. "S-So what do you want me to do?" Ikuto smirked at her and said..

"Could you feed it to me,please?" Amu looked down at him and blushed. "Okay..I guess, but only because your hurt!

Amu picked up a spoon full and held it in front of his mouth. She waited a few seconds then finally said,"Are you gonna eat it or what?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sensitive to hot food. Could you blow on it for me?" (She could tell he wasn't sorry at all)

"Ikutooo, I think your enjoying this a bit to much." Amu said glaring at him.

"I've already vowed to enjoy every second I spend with you, Amu." Ikuto said not with a smirk,but a _smile, _looking into her honey golden ehes seriously.

Amu blushed. "S-Shut your mouth, or I'll shove this down your throat!" She threatened

Ikuto chuckled at her cuteness. "You gonna start feeding me know?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec." Amu bought the spoon full of soup up to her lips and blew on it. Ikuto stared at her intently. When she guessed it was cool enough,she bought it up to his lips and he sipped it up, it being harder for him to get the bigger chunks into his mouth.

Amu watched as he chewed. And he was chewing agonizingly slow. "Ikuto! Can you hurry up? This is already embarrassing enough!" She said pouting.

"Haha, just wanted to mess with you a bit." Ikuto said. He swallowed and held his mouth open a bit, signaling he was ready to eat. She took another spoon full and the cycle repeated till the whole bowl was empty.

Amu leaned her head back in exhaustion. She felt like she had just emptied out both tanks of air in her body doing that! She looked at Ikuto, who was just lying there looking content.

Even though she tried to force it out of her head, one question kept nagging her.

She began to speak." So, is it true that you...um love me?" She said a bit skeptically.

Ikuto looked at her shocked. Surprised that she had bought it up. But he smiled at her and gave his most honest answer,

"Yes, it is true. I especially love your cute little blushing face."

Amu blushed a bit at that. " You weren't teasing me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Amu looked down and thought hard for a moment. It was just to hard to let the fact soak in that he _liked_ her. I mean,how were you suppose to respond in a situation like this?She had always thought he just bothered her for fun, or that they were just friends.

"Is it really that hard for you? Is it really that hard for you to understand that I like you? Ikuto said anger clearly evident in his voice.

"I-Im sorry Ikuto, it's just that its hard for me to take it in.I mean I've always thought that you just thought of me as a friend. I never actually knew you were serious.

Ikuto was losing his patience. "You think a _friend _would kiss you? You think a _friend _would get mad seeing you with another boy? You think a _friend _would risk his life for you?

"Come on, Amu, if it's that hard to believe I like you, then what would make you believe me?" " If I went out and bought you a dozen roses? If I got you chocolate on White Day? If I told you you were beautiful everyday?" Give me the word and I'll do it! I want you to see that I do love you."

Amu looked at him shocked. But she felt her heart starting to race. Ikuto would do all those things for her? She was actually starting to believe that he loved her. Ever since Ikuto's confession, she had realized that she also loved him. But instead of giving in, she decided to play along with him.

"I'll take you up on that. Do everything you just said you would and we'll see what happens." Amu said crossing her arms and looking down at him.

"Your wish is my command." Ikuto looked up at Amu and smirked.

"I will make you fall in love with me someday."

"Yeah,someday" Amu repeated smiling

* * *

**Awwww, I'm so sad to be ending this story already! I had so much fun writing it. I want to thank all of my supporters for following on the journey of making my first fanfic. I hope you guys liked it! I'm so happy, that my first fan fic became so successful. I would've never imagined getting as many reviews, follows and favorites as I did, and it's all thanks to you guys! Love Y'all! I want to start on a new story, so if any of you have any ideas you want to make into a story I'll do it! (Only if I like your idea) I'll only make an Amuto story though, nothing else! Unless any of you watch Fairy Tail. I will do Jerza and NaLu pairings. Bye guys and I hope to see you again soon!**


	16. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Authors Note:**

**So originally I had planed to make the last chapter the last, but since I got so many people saying they wanted me to post another chapter, here it is! I don't know if this would he classified as an Epilogue or what, but that's what I'm gonna call it. **

**Well, here's the Epilogue! Enjoy your read!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I will make you fall in love with me someday."_

_"Yeah,someday" Amu repeated smiling_

Amu POV

Its been almost half a year since Ikuto confessed to me. Even now,thinking about it makes my heart flutter. Right now, me and Ikuto were walking down the sidewalk on the way to my house.

Even though he said he loved me, there hasn't really been a real change in his actions. He still teases me and calls me strawberry, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

Ikuto stopped me in my tracks and grabbed my hand. He smiled down at me.

"You look so beautiful today,Amu-_koi_" He said ending it off with a slight laugh

My face turned a slight red at the comment. " It's Amu! Not Amu-koi!" I shouted. I huffed and walked ahead a few feet. You would think that by now, I would be used to him saying that. He's withheld his end of the deal and has told me I was beautiful Every. Single .Day! Even though it's nice and all, it makes me feel awkward and stuff. It was currently March 13th. Tomorrow being White Day.

I turned around and looked at Ikuto. So, when are you going to give me my last rose?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "That's a secret. But it's gonna be soon."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I said pouting

He leant into my ear and whispered "Because...I want it to be special."

I blushed and turned away from him. So far he had only given me 11 roses and he keeps telling me he's gonna give me the last "soon". He's been saying that for like the past 3 months!

I saw my house come into view. He walked me up to my door and kissed me on the cheek. His lips lingering for a while. He pulled away and smiled down warmly at me. His gaze full of love. I instantly felt my cheeks begin to turn hot.

"See you tomorrow,strawberry." he said and ruffled my hair.

"D-Didnt I tell you not to do that!" I yelled at him

He just chuckled and waved goodbye.

Even though I was suppose to be mad at him, I reached up to my face and traced my fingers over the part where his lips had been.

A smile unconsciously formed on my face.

...

Normal Pov

Amu woke up to be greeted my the suns ultra violet rays that secreted her in warmth and comfort. She reached over and grabbed her was almost 1:30!

She sprung out of bed and into the bathroom. She hated waking up late! Amu took a shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Still in her pajamas, she sluggishly walked downstairs to fix herself something to eat.

She had just taken some eggs and put some bacon of the grill when she heard the doorbell ring. _Huhh! Does Ikuto have to come everyday?! _she yelled into her head.

With a spoon in her hand and pajamas slightly slouching on her body,she walked up to the door and answered it. There stood Ikuto in his skinny jeans and plain old t shirt,with the same old necklace handing off his neck.

Amu looked at him boredly and yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, is that so bad?" Ikuto said feigning sadness

"No, it's not. Come in." Amu said to sleepy to really pay attention to what was happening.

Ikuto walked in. "Mmmm, I smell something good. Is it bacon?"

Amu replied with a slight nod and walked into the kitchen. She started to prepare her eggs.

Ikuto sat down at the island table they had in their kitchen. "Did you have a bad night or something? You seem kinda...I don't know...grumpy or something?"

As Amu scrambled her eggs, she replied to Ikuto. "Sorry, I went to bed a bit late and woke up like 10 minutes ago. And my body doesn't do what I want it to when I don't wake up on schedule."

"Ah, I see. So, you gonna give me some of that bacon?" Ikuto asked beckoning towards her plate. He waited for an answer but never got one, so instead he just reached over and grabbed him a piece.

"Yeah, sure, just go ahead and take whatever you want to!" Amu said sarcastically throwing up her hands.

Ikuto reached up to take some of her eggs but Amu hit his hand away. Ikuto held his hand and looked hurt. "But...you said I could get whatever I wanted!"

Amu shot Ikuto an annoyed look. "Not literally. It was sarcasm. Sarcasm!"

Amu went over and got her a fork and dug into her breakfast, the sleepiness wearing off. Once she finished she grabbed her stomach and leant back letting out a content sigh.

"That hit the spot!"

Ikuto looked at her and a smile smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed seeing Amu so happy.

"Amu, wanna go somewhere?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Like where?"

"Like a place. Now come on! Enough with all the questions. Just go get ready!"

Amu rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. "You better not be trying to kidnap me!" She yelled at him

...

Amu arrived downstairs plaid in a yellow t-shirt that said "I love the sun" with a picture of the sun on it. She had on white capris with yellow converse high tops. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail and she had on a few white and yellow bracelets.

"Okay, I'm ready." she told Ikuto. Ikuto looked at her amazed. "Just how many pairs of converses do you have?"

Amu gave him a lazy look. "I have just about every color. After all, converse is my favorite shoe brand."

"Yeah, I can see."

Amu pouted and looked up at Ikuto. "And what that suppose to mean?"

Ikuto just lifted up his hand and flicked her on the forehead. "Calm down. It wasn't an insult, Amu-koi."

Amu blushed and balled her fist on her sides, "S-Shut up!"

Amu POV

After about 10 minutes, Ikuto pulled me into a the woods."Hey where are we going?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll see, don't worry. Besides I think your gonna love it." Ikuto had a small glint in his eye as he said those words and I wondered just where we could be going for Ikuto to be so excited.

After 1 or 2 minutes, I could see we were following a path. Obviously he or someone else had been this way quite a bit. Ikuto had been silent the whole time as he led me deeper into the forest.

As we kept walking I started to see the sun shining in the distance and a glint reflecting off of something. I shielded my eyes and was pulled out of the woods into what seemed a clearing.

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly they widened in delight. I let out a small gasp as a huge smile spread onto my face. "Wow! This is soo beautiful!" I exclaimed

"Right?" Ikuto replied with a smile on his face.

"How did you find this place? It's amazing!"

"I used to come here a lot whenever I wanted to relax. Being here eased all my worries. And I still love coming here." He replied looking a bit distant.

I let him have his moment,then returned my attention back to this beautiful place he had bought me to.

We were in a clearing with a huge glistening blue lake. They sun shined on it perfectly and you could see the bottom of it. That's just how clear and beautiful it was, but I could tell that it was deep.

And the best thing about it was that it had beautiful white swans, and little baby swans swimming around in it. And for some reason the air felt different here. It was so...refreshing and clean.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the lake. "What are you doing Ikuto?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Let's have some fun!" He yelled back.

He pulled me into the outskirts of the lake. "Take off your shoes." He told me

I looked at him confused. "Huh? Why?"

"So we can play."

"Okay.." I pulled off my shoes and my socks while he did the same.

I slowly walked over to the waters and looked down hesitantly at it. "What's wrong? You scared of water?" Ikuto said smirking

"No, I'm just scared of how cold the water is gonna be."

"Well I can help you with that." Ikuto slyly whispered

"Wha-

The next thing I knew, I was stumbling over into the lake. He had pushed me! The cool waters seeped onto my feet. Luckily it wasn't as cold as I had expected it to be. Luckily.

I glared at him. "Oh, your so gonna pay for that!" I grabbed his arm and yanked him towards me. Somehow he slipped and fell down into the water. Water had enveloped the whole front half of his body.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wahahahaha! Look at you! You look like a little water otter!" I exclaimed pointing at him.

Ikuto pulled himself up from the water and smirked at me. "We'll see whose laughing when I'm done with you." He threatened

I took that as a hint and I tried the best I could to run but it was so god damn hard to run with all this water in the way!

Somehow Ikuto caught up to me and he dragged me down into the water with him. It felt totally different when it covered your whole body and not just your feet! A shiver ran down my spine.

"Hahahahaha! You look like a overgrown banana!" He exclaimed pointing at me.

My face heated up with embarrassment. "What does that have to do with me being in the water?!"

"Nothing. I've just been meaning to say that ever since I saw that little outfit of yours. Pfft!" he said covering his mouth to hold in a chuckle.

I took a whole handful of water and poured it onto his head. His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly recovered and took some water and poured it down my shirt. And let me tell you. That was NOT a pleasant feeling.

I jumped on top of him and we toppled into the water. We both burst out laughing at how childish we were acting even though we were both 18 years old.

Ikuto chuckled. "Amu you act just like a baby."

I glared at him. "You've been acting the same as I have!"

"Yeah, I guess your right."

We continued to play in the water for a while. And once we were done, we started talking about random things.

Before I knew it time flew by, and it was already almost 7:00.

Ikuto turned up to the sky. "You remember what today is right?"

I gave him a confused look. "Uhh,no?"

He turned towards me, his midnight blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Today's, March 14th. In other words...White Day."

My eyes widened in realization. I had totally forgotten about that!

"Oh." I said looking down at the grass.

"You sure don't seem happy about it." he said unhappily

"So, what you gonna do?" I asked him dodging his statement.

He reached into his bag and pulled something out, but hid it so that I couldn't see.

He then sent me a warm smile, that I knew was only meant for me. It made me smile too.

"You remember that day I said I'd make you fall in love with me?'

I nodded my head and laughed. "How could I forget?"

Ikuto reached over to his side and handed me something. It had wrapping on it so I had to tear it open.

I tore all the wrapping off and the threw it away somewhere. And as I stared at what he had given me a felt a few tears slide down my cheek.

"W-What...happened..to the...chocolate?" I struggled to get it being overwhelmed by feelings.

"I thought this would be much better." he said caressing my cheek.

I reached up a shaky hand as I ran it over the valuable treasure. It was a...picture. A picture of me and Ikuto's first date. We were standing in front of the amusement park sign and he had his arm over my shoulder with a smirk on his face, while I had my arms crossed with a frown and blush on mines.

My twelfth rose was in the corner of the picture frame, but only it was just the petals although they were a beautiful red.

I chuckled to myself. " We look so funny...this was so long ago..."

"I never would have thought I would be so happy to see a picture of our first date. This brings back so many memories." I said running my hand gently over the frame. I slightly laughed. "I remember. I used to hate you back then."

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around my body. "Well, do you hate me now?" Ikuto said smiling.

I stifled a sob as one escaped from my lips.

Ikuto pulled me away from his body and held me at arms length. He stared into my honey golden orbs as I stared into his midnight blue ones.

"I love you,Amu."

As I heard those words come out his mouth, I couldn't help but burst out crying.

"I-I never k-knew I would b-be so happy to h-hear someone s-say those w-words to me." I said sniffling.

I wiped my eyes and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"I love you Ikuto. I love you a lot!" I said smiling as I enveloped him in a hug. "I never knew you would try so hard for me. And that you loved me so much.."

Ikuto tightened his grip on me, as he nudged his head into my neck. "Thank you, Amu."

"For what?"I whispered back.

"For saying you love me. I've been waiting so long. And even though it's been painful, it was worth it."

"I never want to leave you. Let's be together forever." Ikuto said

"Yeah." I replied.

Then he pulled away from me. "So, that means we're getting married?" He said with a smirk.

I smiled up at him.

"Maybe."

Then I leant up and pressed my lips against his. It was bittersweet at first, but then turned into the sweetest thing you could ever taste.

I guess you could say it was like Ikuto. He could be bittersweet at times,but in others he could be the sweetest thing in the world.

We pulled away from each other and he leaned onto my forehead.

"So..does this mean your my girlfriend now?"he asked smiling.

I closed my eyes and smiled too.

"Yeah. It was a long ride but I'm glad it's finally over."

Ikuto chuckled. "Me too."

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok,that's officially the last chapter of this story! So please tell me what you thought about it! Review, follow and favorite! I really love em'!**


End file.
